Kouga's Fateful Decision and Naraku's Plot
by Maria's-sissy140
Summary: Kouga can find a mate....or can he? Naraku is not happy with other hanyou demons being more powerful than he is so he is plotting evil things(he won't appear for about 9-10 chappies) Rated R for some you-know-what scenes, violence(yay!) and language. PLZ
1. The Fateful Decision

DISCLAIMER: Boo hoo I don't own Inuyahsa!!!!! I own Youkaia, Hanya, their mother, her village, and some others I will not reveal just yet!!!!!! **YOUKAIA IS MINE BECAUSE I AM HER. IF YOU STEAL HER YOU WILL MAKE A CERTAIN PERSON MAD AND THEY...WILL...KILL...YOU!!!!**

A/N:

Annie-chan: This is my first fanfic that has actually made it here. Most of them end up buried in my closet or deleted for more memory. This one is about Kouga-chan and the decisions he makes with the help of.... well you'll see who helps him. The reason that Hanya-chan talks the way she does is she is four years old. PLZ review or I'll be forced to cut my b/f-chan's head off and shove it up his butt.

B/F-chan: Nooooo!!!!! PLZ REVIEW for the sake of humanity!!!!!

Chapter 1

A Crazy Decision

"Help me!" she screamed, but no words came out. "I must get away from him; the hanyou. Naraku, the cursed hanyou." Thought Youkaia as she tried to get away, but she couldn't. With a single lash of his mighty arm, she had fallen and he picked up the baby she had in her arms. "Now After I kill you and this thing points to baby I will had killed all of your kind in this world. Good-bye, last of the.....well good-bye." He said as he took her neck in his hands and......

Youkaia awoke from her dream screaming. Her mother, the high miko of the village, and her little sister came into her room.

"Youkaia, what is wrong?" said her mother, worried that a demon possessed her.

"Yea, sis, wats de matter? Are you pozessed by a dwemon?"Said her 3 year old sister, Hanya.

"I'm fine. I just had a terrible nightmare."

"Wats it 'bout sissy?"

Youkaia told her mother and sister of the dream. Her mother was so overjoyed she fell over on the bed.

"Mother,......WHAT IN THE GOOD LORD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?? I JUST HAD A REALLY SCARRY DREAM AND YOUR HAPPY??????"

"Oh, that was your prediction dream that all mikos in my family line have had as a sign that they are going to receive their powers soon. You're a miko now!!!!"

"YAY!!! Big sissy is just like mommy now. Sissy, howza 'bout you showing me a trick like mommy does?"

"I can't do that yet, Hanya."

"Awwwwwww..... ok."

"Little does Youkaia know that by having this dream that she would be walking into many peoples plans for her future.....or her destruction." Said Naraku, "This certainly does change things for her.......show me "Him" Kanna!"

"Yes master...." She said

Then "He" said "Perfect.......just ........

**_ Perfect_**

A/N:

Annie-chan: So wacha think??

B/F-chan: PLZ review with good reviews!!!

Annie-chan: Yes plz do so.

B/F-chan: Yes I want to keep my head!!!! I need it!!!

Annie-chan: Maybe, maybe not!!

B/F-chan: (glups) Uhhhhhh, Annie-chan, what are you doing with the knife???

Annie-chan: Oh nothing......._yet._

B/F-chan: PLZ REVIEW TO SAVE MY LIFE!!!!!!!!


	2. Perfect

DISCLAIMER: Whaaaaaa!!!!!! I don't own Inuyahsa (cries)!!!!! I own Youkaia, Hanya, and their mother, her village, and some others I will not reveal just yet!!!!!! **YOUKAIA IS MINE BECAUSE THAT'S WHO I AM!!!! IF YOU STEAL HER YOU WILL MAKE A CERTAIN PERSON MAD AND THEY...WILL...KILL...YOU!!!! (Makes a fist and shakes it at the reader)**

**A/N: **

**Annie-chan: I know last chappie was short, but this one will be a little longer because my original chapter 1 was close to 8 handwritten pages (I write BIG!!) But anyway I still have my butcher knife to chop B/F-chan's head off and stick it up his butt. So plz review.**

**B/F-chan: OMG!!!!! Nooo!!!!!!!! PLZ review to save me!!!!!**

**Annie-chan: This chappie's called....**

**Kouga's Dillema and Youkaia's Secret**

**Annie-chan: BTW, for those of you who don't know Japanese, this will help you.**

**Youkaidemon**

**Hanyou: half demon**

**Inu: dog**

**Miko: priestess**

**Yukata: kimono **

In the Northern Wolf Youkai Tribe, Kouga was having a problem.

"Hey Kouga," said Ginta," You need to find a mate by the next moon or you leadership can be challenged!!"

"I know!" he yelled with anger on his face and in his voice.

"_He's going to kill me for saying this, but here I go!" _Ginta thought.

"Kouga," he said rising from the rock he was sitting on, "Why not take a miko

Woman from the human village down below?"

"**WHAT!!!!!!" **yelled Kouga so loud that he woke up the other Youkai's that were sleeping woke up and yelled at him, "A woman from the village???? Are you mad????? Wolf hanyous are usually scrawny and their hair is orange!!!!"

"I know Kouga, but you could you take a miko. She would possess sacred jewel shards and she could bless her child to look like a Youkai and not a hanyou. It would prove your leadership because you would have "taken" your mate. Also, having a wolf hanyou miko is not a bad idea."

"You know Ginta, you have a point. But al the mikos in that village are old."

"A new miko has been discovered and she is young and fresh if you know what I mean...."

"That settles it, tonight I mate!"

Back at the human village, everyone was celebrating the new miko, Youkaia.

"Good job Youkaia!" "Congrads, Youkaia!" had been all she'd heard all night, so she decided to go back to her hose when her mother stopped her and said "Honey, I need to talk to you...in private." Concerned, Youkaia agreed and took her with her to her room and sat her down "So what did you want to talk to me about mother?"

Then her mother started chanting and Youkaia's hair turned orange. She also grew a tail and weird ears.

"Mother is this a joke?"

"No..."she said barely able to talk, "Youkaia.... do you. ...Want to...know who...you...real father is?"

"My _real _father? Is that not my father?" she said as she pointed to a portrait of him, her mother and herself.

"No...you real...father...was.... a...wolf.... Youkai form...the wolf...Youkai village."

"I'm......a..................

_ ** Hanyou?"**_

**A/N: **

**Annie-chan: Was that not the best or what?**

**B/F-chan: I think this should be animated into an episode!**

**Annie-chan: Awww! You're just saying that, aren't you?**

**B/F-chan: So??**

**Annie-chan: Right.... I'm not going to post anymore until I get reviews!!!!**

**B/F: PLZ review so I can live!**


	3. Hanyou

DISCLAIMER: Boo hoo I don't own Inuyahsa!!!!! I own Youkaia, Hanya, their mother, her village, and some others I will not reveal just yet!!!!!! **YOUKAIA IS MINE BECAUSE I AM HER. IF YOU STEAL HER YOU WILL MAKE A CERTAIN PERSON MAD AND THEY...WILL...KILL...YOU!!!!**

**A/N: **

Annie-chan: I finally got a review!! Now B/F-chan gained a little time to live.

**B/F-chan: Thx for the review, I like my head.**

**Annie-chan: This is where you start to put two and two together in this story. WARNING: Some dangerous plot twists ahead.**

**B/F-chan: My mind nearly fell off its chair!!**

**Annie-chan: This chapter is called.....................**

**Hanyou.**

"I'm a hanyou?" said Youkaia, with a look of concern on her face.

"You father was from the wolf demon tribe to the north. We met on the hill that the border is placed on. I remember it like it was just yesterday..............." (**A/N: Here Youkaia's mother is having a flashback and the story will be in flash back for the next chappie. Flashbacks will be in _italics_ from now on. The thoughts of people in the _flashback text will be underlined like this_.)**

"_Sanyae, Sanyae where are you? It's lunch time!!" yelled Kanyae, Sanyae's mother._

"_Awwwww mom...I wanted to play some more on the hill!" yelled Sanae form the hill._

"O.K. Sanyae, just come home when your hungry!!" she said "Kids..." she thought "they never listen...."

_Little did Youkaia's mother (Sanyae) know that playing on the hill would change her life forever..._

_Saynae was playing happily on the hill with her dolls when she saw a small wolf demon child by the name of Kokoromatai came running up the hill to play in his favorite spot to find it taken by some little human child playing there._

"_What's she doing in my spot??? I... I.. never talked to human before!!" he thought._

"_Ahhh! A wolf demon!!! He'll kill me for sure! Wait... I can see fear in his eyes. Is he sacred of me? I think I'll talk to him."_

"Hiya. My name is Sanyae! What's yours?" she said with a big chibi smile on her face. "Is this girl mental? Am I dreaming? I hope this works!" 

"_Uhhh.... My name is Kokoromatai."_

"_Kokoromatai? That is a long name! How about I call you....Romatai?"_

"_Romatai? Sure I like that name. Romatai..."_

"_Wanna be secret friends?"_

"_Secret?"_

"_Yep. Do you think you could just go home and say 'Hey, I have a new friend who is a human!'?"_

"_Nope. Well I'll be your secret friend." He said and then she gave him a big hug and he said "AIR!!!!" then she let go._

"_This will be so cool! I have a ........_

_ Wolf for a friend!_

**A/N:**

**Annie-chan: Wow Sanyae and Romatai are so cute!!!!**

**B/F/-chan: THX for the reviews, **KougaLuvR15!

**Annie-chan: Yep. You helped me to write a scene that wasn't in the original story (CH3 and soon-to-be CH4)!!**

**B/F-chan: Now review some more!!!**


	4. Wolf for a Friend

**DISCLAIMER: Whaaaaaa!!!!!! I don't own Inuyahsa (cries)!!!!! I own Sanyae, Romatai, Kanyae, Youkaia, Hanya, their mother, her village, and some others I will not reveal just yet!!!!!! YOUKAIA IS MINE BECAUSE I AM HER. IF YOU STEAL HER YOU WILL MAKE A CERTAIN PERSON MAD AND THEY...WILL...KILL...YOU!!!!(Makes a fist and shakes it at the reader)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CUSSING!**

**A/N:**

**Annie-chan: KougaLuvR15 is at it again!**

**B/F-chan: I wish I were Kouga...**

**Annie-chan: WHAT...DID...YOU...SAY!**

**B/F-chan: I.... I love you with all my heart?**

**Annie-chan: That's better. **

**Annie-chan and B/F-chan: PLZ R&R. This chappie is called.....**

**Wolf for a Friend**

**Chapter Four**

_From that day on Sanyae and Romatai got to become best friends. They played on that favorite hill for hours each day. Sanyae would come back from school, go to the hill, write in her diary, eat, then she would go to sleep, in that order. Kanyae, her mother, was getting worried. "I never see her that much anymore. I think I'll look into this my self!" she thought s she picked up Sanyae's diary and opened it up to today._

"_Dear Diary, today Romatai and I played together on the hill again." She said as she paused to think _

"_Who is this Romatai?" and then she continued _

"_He showed me the toy wolf and other youkai dolls his father had carved him."_

"_Demon...dolls?"_

" _I went across the border today. He did too. It was silly because I was all 'Look at me I'm a wolf youkai!" _

"_ACROSS THE BORDER!?!?!?"_

"_I hope no one finds out about Romatai because I have a huge crush on him! Dark wavy hair, tanned skin, muscles, and a cute little tail!_

"'_cute little tail!'???"_

"_And guess what, he's 17!"_

"_HE'S 17?!?"_

_"If mom ever found you I would be dead because Romatai is a wolf youkai!!"_

"_A wolf YOUKAI!" She said aloud "SANYAE GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"_

"_Oh shit!" Sanyae thought "She found it!"_

"_Sanyae, tell me what the hell this is!"_

"_Mother I can ex..."she started_

"_NO! You can't explain this!"_

"_Mother he is nice!"_

"_He was probably toying with you to kill you! I'm gonna show this to the elder and we are going to kill all those damned wolf bastards!!!!! We're going to war!!"_

_ **War?**_

**A/N:**

**Annie-chan: Wow the first chapter within Sanyae's mind!**

**B/F-chan: Lets hope more ppl other than KougaLuvR15 review. She's got the knife again!! Gulps**

**Annie-chan: What? All I did was get out the knife for your head**

**B/F-chan: HELP ME KougaLuvR15!!!**

**Annie-chan:/**


	5. War

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Inuyahsa! I wish I did so I could have access to all of Kouga's............turn-on and his anatomy (DROOL!!!) I own Youkaia, Hanya, the girls' mother, her village, and some others I will not reveal just yet!!!!!! **YOUKAIA IS MINE BECAUSE I AM SHE. IF YOU STEAL HER I...WILL...KILL...YOU!!!! (Makes a fist and shakes it at the reader)**

WARNING: There is a bit of sexuality hints at the end of this chappie.

**A/N:**

**Annie-chan: I need so many more reviews!!**

**B/F-chan: KougaLuvR15 is such a good person!**

**Annie-chan: Oh well at least I have one off to cry in the corner while sitting in the fetal position**

**B/F-chan: Cool. This one is called...............**

**War**

"_War?" Sanyae said terrified for Romatai and his family._

"_Yes! War! We will kill all those murderous wolf demons for trying to kidnap you!" _

"_NO!" she yelled, "Please...Romatai is my friend! If you can't accept that then I'm gonna leave!"_

_And with that Sanyae got her stuff f(including her diary) and left for the border._

"_Romatai...where are you? I'm running away and I wanted to say good bye!"_

"_I'm here Sanyae. Come over here I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Ok what do you want to know?"_

"_If you'll mate me when you turn 15. Then you'll be of age."_

"_I'm 15 already. I know I look younger and act it, but I'm fifteen!"_

"_So will you take me as your mate? All I've ever wanted was someone who liked me for what I am. Not how strong I am or what rank I am in the tribe. I knew you liked me because that time when you went back home really fast to get you jacket I saw it in your diary. I know I wasn't supposed to read it, but you left it open. I knew you loved me. So will you please take me as your mate?"_

"_Oh Romatai!" She said, and then she flung herself into his arms "Of course I'll be your mate!"_

_Then he picked her up and took her to a beautiful hot spring near the border on his side._

"_Wow!" she thought aloud "It's huge!" Then she felt something hard in her side and looked up at Romatai and said "I can see that's not all that's huge is it?"_

_He looked down at her and said with a smirk on his face "I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about!" and the he sat her down at took off all his clothes and jumped in the hot spring while Sanyae just looked at his huge manhood._

"_Oh duh! I forgot your not a wolf... yet. This is the first part of the ritual. The mates-to-be bathe together in the hot springs."_

"_What was that about 'Your not a wolf... yet'?"_

"_When the mating process is over I must claim you and it makes you a wolf. Not physically of course but you should be accepted into my tribe but no one can find out until we are fully mated."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they would try to kill you and I wouldn't want that to happen so why don't you dive in?"_

"_O.k."_

_She took off only her cloak and jumped into the hot springs._

"_Your supposed to be naked in the hot springs. It's custom."_

"_I don't want to take them off."_

"_I guess I'll have to then. Looks like we're going to complete two phases of the mating at once."_

** Two? **

A/N:

Annie-chan: YAY!! Lots of reviews! Some of them are mean. Don't be mean!!

B/F-chan: Not very smart to be mean to Annie-chan:

Both: PLZ R&R


End file.
